Crawlspace
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Hotaru. Tradução Autorizada. 5x2x1. YAOI. LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Wufei, Duo e Heero tentam salvar suas vidas, fugindo dos soldados da OZ em um quadrante semiabandonado de L2 e escondem-se no porão de uma casa abandonada. Sem seus Gundans, sem armas... O que acontecerá se forem descobertos?
1. Crawlspace - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **CRAWLSPACE,**_ **por Hotaru** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

 **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...**

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! ***

 **Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 **CRAWLSPACE**

 _ **PORÃO**_

 **Por Hotaru**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 1x2x5.** **YAOI. LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Wufei, Heero e Duo escondendo-se de soldados da OZ hohohohohooh".

Oh vida cruel... Isso lá é resumo que uma autora faça? XD

 _ **Hotaru**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hahahahahahhaahahah

Sempre que vejo essa sinopse da Hotaru, não tem jeito: me acabo de rir. Tadinha, escrevendo lemons... Mas ficando toda tímida na hora de falar sobre eles XDD

E vamos lá! Dando continuidade ao **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** , agora apresento-lhes _**Crawlspace**_ , da nova autora **Hotaru** o/

Quer dizer, nova autora não – a **Hotaru** também é escritora das antigas, heheehhe

O grande problema é que ao contrário de muitas das autoras das quais virei fã nestes mais de quinze anos AMANDO Gundam Wing, a Hotaru tem poucas fics! Pouquíssimas mesmo T_T E olha, depois de lerem _**Crawlspace**_ vocês vão ver como fico triste por isso o/

E vamos lá, meninas! Façam a festa, porque a escolhida da vez agora é LEMON COM TRIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sério? Quer ver um MEGA SORRISO no rosto da Illy? Me passa fics LEMONS COM TRIOS para ler! **Não importa a Variação Matemática da vez: EU VOU AMAR!**

Escolhi esta fic para a SEMANA do Wufei por vários motivos – tá, admito, admito, o lemon em trio foi um dos principais XD – e a caracterização do Wufei foi um dos que me chamou mesmo a atenção. Ele continua com o mesmo comportamento arisco e perigosamente estressado [tem uma parte que... KKKKKKK] mas ele não fica dando uma de boa moça quando as coisas começam a rolar. Ele saca o que está acontecendo, acha legal, se excita... e apesar de alguma timidez, se mete lá no meio do Heero e do Duo [ eu sei, vocês VÃO MALDAR isso, eu sei XD], ao receber o convite para tal, hohohohohoho

E amigas, a coisa PEGA FOGOOOOOOOOO, AEEEEEE \o/\o/\o/

Em _**Crawlspace**_ , Hotaru nos mostra como, em uma situação em que a morte praticamente está ao seu lado a vontade de viver supera a atração pelo 'descanso eterno'.

Achei muito interessante ela abordar um ponto isso na fic, principalmente em se tratando do Heero – nesta, em vez de ele aceitar a perspectiva de morrer em nome da guerra das Colônias contra a Terra, ele se agarra a Duo e depois a Wufei como sua forma de viver.

Sempre há o risco de alguém lembrar da característica mais marcante do Heero – sua tendência homicida é recorrente em toda a série Gundam Wing e nas mídias em que foi vinculada [série de TV, OVA's e mangá] mas o que eu entendi é que, em _**Crawlspace**_ , ele chegou a um ponto em que o 'suicídio em missão' já não é sua única opção. E sim, como já disse, acho interessante isso.

Na verdade, ela deixa muito claro que os três vivem em uma corda bamba o tempo inteiro, e que mais do que ninguém sabem que suas vidas podem terminar de uma hora para outra – então o que você tem que aproveitar é o agora. O já.

Hotaru mostra como situações de _**perigo iminente + adrenalina + excitação**_ são companheiras constantes, e como o sexo logo vira a opção para se livrar dessa loucura dos hormônios explodindo dentro de você.

Outro ponto que gostei muito foi do comportamento entre os três, principalmente do Wufei – morro de rir ao lembrar de um momento específico, mas NÃO vou dizer qual é! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Estranho, não, eu estar falando sobre uma fic lemon e acabar indicando um momento de... comédia? Acham? Há! Vão precisar ler, para descobrir! KKKKKKKKK

Assim sendo...

CORRAM para ler a mais nova fic participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

JÁ!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Crawlspace - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Hotaru.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 1x2, 5x2, 1x2x5

 **Avisos:** um pouco de ação, tensão, tesão, palavrões.

 **Censura:** LEMONNNN de TRIOOOOO!

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Por favor, não me processe. E não fique chateado com o lance de yaoi/bl também... Rapazes lindos como eles se beijando e fazendo coisinhas me fazem muito feliz. Lembre do que John disse: 'Tudo o que você precisa é amor'.

 **Prêmios:** vencedora na **Categoria Fanfic Favorita** no _**Boys Next Door Smut Contest - 2001**_ , do site Boys Next Door *solta fogos!*

 **Nota da Autora:** esta fic é presente para **Hyuy**...! E inspirada, na verdade, por uma de suas postagens na GWML.

 **Nota da Tradutora:** o _**crawlspace**_ – local onde Hotaru faz acontecer sua fic é uma espécie de vão, um espaço oco e raso construído entre o solo e o primeiro piso e que serve para que a casa **não fique apoiada** no chão. Como a casa **não fica diretamente sobre o solo** , você não corre o risco de ter o chão da casa congelado durante os meses de inverno, já que em alguns lugares [EUA, Europa, etc], nesta época, TUDO congela, incluindo o chão. Esse espaço tem em geral um espaço entre 30cm a 80cm, em alguns casos, chegando a 1m. Não é um espaço que dê para a pessoa ficar de pé e sim, de quatro e em muitos casos serve para estocagem de materiais, etc e via de regra, são disfarçados com treliças. Quem alguma vez já jogou The Sims com certeza viu ou construiu uma casa em cima de uma estrutura dessas o/

Este tipo de porão é **diferente** do porão que em costumamos ver em filmes e séries, que é um lugar construído **abaixo do nível da casa** e este sim, tem espaço suficiente para ser habitado ^^

.

* * *

 **CRAWLSPACE**

 _ **PORÃO**_

 **Por Hotaru**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

.

— Maravilha! — Wufei arquejou. — E agora, o que vamos fazer?

Seus parceiros só continuaram a correr, em resposta. O som dos três pares de botas soavam no pavimento, a toda velocidade, há vários quilômetros, fugindo da perseguição de soldados da OZ, que vinham a pé e em jipes. Duo estava ficando exausto, Heero tinha torcido o tornozelo ao escorregar em uma rua molhada e Wufei...

 _Inferno maldito_ , pensou o piloto 05, furioso. _'Mal consigo me manter ereto, muito menos continuar fugindo da OZ. Por que não escondemos nossos Gundams mais perto do lugar da missão?'_

Mas não havia tempo para recriminações, não com homens armados diminuindo a distância entre eles a cada minuto. Só sua estamina – e a familiaridade de Duo com os becos e vielas daquele setor de L2 – os mantivera a salvo até o momento.

— Para lá — Duo apontou, mais gesto do que fala.

Os rapazes seguiram sua liderança, perdidos demais para argumentar ou protestar. Esguichos de água voaram para todos os lados quando correram pela rua e sobre o gramado barrento de uma velha casa, toda queimada e dilapidada. Duo deslizou pela lama e se jogou como um gato por uma abertura na treliça debaixo da varanda da frente. Heero e Wufei seguiram seu exemplo. Cada um grunhiu de dor ao mergulhar na escuridão, mas o instinto de Duo os salvou: meros segundos depois, quatro homens com pistolas adentraram o beco onde haviam estado. Os soldados deram uma olhada ao redor, ainda ofegando. O mandachuva deles latiu um comando aos demais, que começaram a percorrer a rua; chutavam portas das casas e investigavam janelas de carros, mas não estavam conferindo por baixo das varandas. Ainda.

Os três pilotos Gundam ficaram arquejando na terra ligeiramente enlameada, cada um esforçando-se para respirar, enquanto espiavam pela treliça. Duo perguntou:

— Todos bem?

— Tornozelo torcido — grunhiu Heero.

— Eu, um tiro — Wufei murmurou entredentes. — De raspão no ombro, mas a culpa foi minha. Merda! — Ele socou a terra molhada com um punho, tentando permanecer lúcido por uma névoa de dor.

Duo esticou o pescoço para olhar por entre a treliça.

— Estão vindo para cá — informou, tenso. — Mas devagar. E não estão sendo tão cuidadosos. Vamos ficar bem, por enquanto.

Heero bufou.

— Bem? — Ele parecia seriamente irritado, deitado ali de bruços no meio da terra molhada. — Sem munição. Sem transporte. Sem equipamento médico ou bandagens. Isso é 'ficar bem', para você? — perguntou, brusco, parecendo querer lembrar a Duo todos os problemas de uma vez.

— _Daijobu_ , Heero, amor — o outro respondeu, pousando uma mão em seu ombro.

— Duo — Heero avisou em tom baixo. Wufei surpreendeu-se ao ver suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. — Não me chame assim, quero dizer, não…

— Ah, pelos deuses! — Wufei perdeu a paciência. — Eu sei, certo? Todos nós sabemos. Sempre soubemos. Aposto que até os criados e os vizinhos do Winner também sabem! Até porque – acrescentou ele, friamente – algumas pessoas não estão nem aí se fazem barulho ou não, não é mesmo?

O último comentário foi dirigido a Duo, que se ruborizou e resmungou:

— Er... Me perdoe, então, por... bem, por gostar de gritar. Eu gosto. E daí?

— Daí que você poderia tentar gritar mais baixo! — Wufei devolveu a ironia, dobrando o braço ferido e estremecendo de dor. Duo ficou irritado ao ouvir Heero rir baixinho ao lado.

 _Não que eu esteja com ciúmes_ , acrescentou mentalmente. Engoliu em seco.

Os três estavam ombro a ombro na lama. Duo, no centro, virou-se de costas, repousando a cabeça de cabelos ensopados nos braços.

— Ainda bem que é primavera, não? — perguntou, brincalhão. Nenhum dos outros respondeu. — Se fosse inverno, estaríamos fudidos, isso sim. — Sorriu para o teto. — Ei, este porão me parece familiar. Devo ter estado aqui antes, Shinigami sabe quantas vezes já tive que me escond...

A mão de Heero disparou, rápida, para fechar a boca de Duo.

— Shh — O piloto japonês sussurrou. Os três gelaram.

Havia um par de botas em frente ao porão.

Duo, que não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo, avaliava a situação a partir dos gestos de alerta de seus parceiros. Cada músculo do corpo de Heero estava tensionado, pronto para pular ao mais leve sinal de que haviam sido descobertos. Os olhos violeta voltaram-se para Wufei, que estava completamente atento, apesar da dor da ferida.

Os minutos arrastaram-se, de forma agonizante. Finalmente as botas deram as costas ao porão, mas não se afastaram. Pelo contrário, ergueram-se vários centímetros do chão e ficaram oscilando. Instantaneamente, houve um barulho pesado na estrutura de madeira acima deles. O soldado sentara no piso da varanda.

Mais momentos se passaram; o medo intensificado no ar. Heero estava focado demais na tensão do momento para sentir os leves ofegos da respiração de Duo, ou ver uma leve sombra toldar os olhos violetas. Eles brilharam na escuridão indecisa daquele espaço estreito, levado pela postura feroz de Heero, pelo olhar predatório nos olhos azuis prussianos.

De súbito houve um movimento – Heero afastou a mão para longe da boca de Duo.

Wufei viu o gesto com sua visão periférica e virou a cabeça para olhar os parceiros. Ele assistiu, confuso, Heero fechar a mão em pleno ar e encarar Duo em choque. Duo encarava Heero, seu tórax subindo e descendo com respirações rápidas e superficiais. Sua língua aparecia por entre os dentes, e de repente Wufei entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

 _Ele lambeu a mão de Heero!_ Seu cérebro lutou para interpretar o que via, seu próprio corpo tencionando com a ideia. Pasmo, encarava os dois, enquanto ambos continuavam a olhar um para o outro. _Mas que porra...?!_

 _Que porra foi isso?_ , Heero perguntou, sem fazer som.

 _Você sabe muito bem o que foi_ , Duo respondeu da mesma forma. (Não havia nem mesmo uma sugestão de sorriso no rosto em forma de coração, Wufei notou).

Heero sacudiu a cabeça, em negação veemente. Mas sua respiração, percebeu Wufei, tinha acelerado e emparelhava com a de Duo.

Duo fechou os olhos dele como se em dor, então os abriu para encarar Heero novamente. Seus quadris moveram-se sutilmente na lama. Ele lambeu os lábios, e Wufei os viu formarem claramente as palavras: _Me toque_.

Heero os leu também. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo. Ele ainda sacudia a cabeça, mas sem convicção; não havia nenhuma negação no gesto. Atraído como uma traça ao calor do olhar violeta de Duo, ele inclinou-se para baixo e tocou os lábios nos do amante.

O queixo de Wufei caiu. Ele assistiu num misto de fascinação e horror quando o corpo de Duo arqueou-se e tremeu, ao beijo leve. Lutando para manter controle da situação, tanto quanto do seu próprio corpo (de repente estava suando em bicas), o piloto chinês gesticulou de modo selvagem aos outros dois rapazes. Quando quebraram o beijo para olhar para si, ele apontou quase histericamente com um dedo para as botas além da treliça.

VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS?!, gritou ele silenciosamente.

Duo e Heero trocaram um olhar. Sorrisos sacanas idênticos desenharam-se em seus rostos sombreados enquanto encaravam um ao outro e então voltaram-se para Wufei.

E devagar – muito devagar – Heero levou o dedo indicador aos próprios lábios.

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa depois disso. Antes que Wufei pudesse protestar outra vez, Heero deslizou seu corpo rápida e silenciosamente por cima do de Duo. Ele reuniu os pulsos do amante e os prendeu no chão um pouco acima de sua cabeça, mantendo-as presas lá com uma mão, enquanto a outra voava para liberar os botões da camisa preta. Assim que a peça de roupa se abriu, Heero mergulhou a cabeça para morder e sugar o pescoço de Duo. A mão livre brincando com um mamilo ereto. Enquanto isso, os quadris de ambos roçavam-se, movendo-se em um ritmo universalmente conhecido.

 _Oh, Deuses!_ Duo ofegou, pequenos sopros de respiração de encontro aos cabelos castanhos escuros que roçavam seu queixo. _Oh, Deuses!_

Wufei sinalizou histericamente para eles pararem, mas já era tarde demais. Os dois pilotos estavam perdidos, inconscientes a tudo que não fosse um ao outro. Wufei só podia permanecer deitado lá, em um transe de medo e êxtase voyeurístico. Seus olhos arregalados moviam-se desesperadamente das botas do soldado para os parceiros ardentes e sem juízo.

Duo movia-se sinuosamente na lama, arqueando o corpo de encontro a Heero e jogando a cabeça para trás sem emitir sequer um som. Manchas longas e compridas de barro sujavam-lhe as bochechas e a testa, dando-lhe dando um olhar febril. De seus olhos fechados escoaram lágrimas de desejo não aliviado que Heero lambeu com avidez, antes de empurrar a língua na boca de Duo. O moreno de L2 devolveu o beijo brutal, ardente, ao mesmo que livrava as mãos e tirava a camisa.

Seus braços foram arremessados para os lados, mantidos longe e seus dedos afundaram ligeiramente na terra, enquanto a cabeça de Heero descia de seu pescoço para um mamilo róseo, e dali para o umbigo e finalmente aos quadris. Os lábios determinados de Heero Yuy fecharam-se em cima da protuberância quente e pulsante, envolvendo-a com a boca por cima do tecido preto e úmido da calça de Duo.

Duo arremessou a cabeça para trás, olhos violetas fechando-se novamente, os lábios separando-se como se fosse gritar.

 _ **NÃO!,**_ O transe de Wufei quebrou-se quando seus instintos de guerreiro assumiram o controle. Ele se lançou de onde estava para o lado do parceiro de lutas, uma mão tampando a boca de Duo antes do som traiçoeiro denunciá-los.

Wufei mal teve tempo de dar um olhar ansioso para as botas do soldado, antes de ter sua atenção repentinamente recapturada... pelos dentes de Duo afundando-se em seus dedos.

Ele arfou e respirou fundo, mas não gritou. Nem removeu a mão da boca de Duo. Piscou as lágrimas dos olhos quando viu, surpreso, uma mão de Heero deslizar para baixar o zíper da calça de Duo, libertando a ereção do rapaz de cabelos compridos antes de se mover para baixar sua cueca.

Os olhos de Duo se abriram. Uma mão esbelta deslizou sobre a de Wufei, segurando-a no lugar enquanto a língua lambia-lhe a palma. Um novo calor tomou o corpo do chinês ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia a cabeça, dizendo desesperadamente _Não, não_... _!_ Seus últimos e fracos protestos morreram quando sentiu os lábios de Duo curvarem-se em um sorriso lento contra sua mão. Incapaz de se impedir, Wufei moveu a mão até apenas as pontas dos seus dedos descansarem contra aqueles lábios doces e sorridentes; que se entreabriram, sorvendo um dígito em sua boca. O americano sorveu ternamente o dedo de Wufei, lambendo-o com a língua e lábios até o corpo do piloto de Shenlong estar suando e tremendo. A cabeça de Wufei caiu para trás. A boca dele abriu e ele sufocou um gemido de prazer em sua garganta.

De súbito uma dor repentina trouxe-o de volta à realidade. Um punho de Heero enroscara-se em seu rabo de cavalo; os dedos do outro punho do rapaz de olhos azuis prussianos encavados em seu ombro ferido. Apenas anos de treino impediram Wufei de gritar por reflexo. As mãos de Duo estenderam-se para tentar soltá-las.

— _Heero, não!_ — mas o rapaz japonês permaneceu imóvel; seu rosto, agora na frente do de Wufei, mostrava-se sombrio de raiva e paixão.

 _Ninguém toca Duo_ , Heero lhe falou sem palavras. O punho dele aumentou o aperto de aço nas mechas sedosas. _Ninguém_.

Mas Wufei chegara ao seu limite. O surto súbito, característico, de violência de Heero de só fez provocar seu desejos, e Wufei ainda teve um último pensamento distinto antes da luxúria tomar posse de si completamente: _Eles são tão bonitos... E eu quero os dois._

Em um movimento inesperado, ele se inclinou para frente e reivindicou a boca de Heero em um beijo ousado.

Heero enrijeceu. Os dedos enfiados pelos cabelos de Wufei ameaçavam arrancar os fios negros pelas raízes. O engasgo de Duo mal foi audível em meio às respirações ásperas.

O piloto do Wing aumentou o aperto no ombro ferido do piloto do Shenlong. Wufei abriu a boca e os olhos negros, deixando Heero ver, durante o mais breve dos segundos, sua agonia e sua total vulnerabilidade.

— Vai me fazer implorar? — Teve coragem de sussurrar contra os lábios de Heero.

Heero enfrentou seu olhar a míseros centímetros de distância. Nenhum dos dois moveu um músculo sequer, mas um pouco da raiva sem nome esvaneceu em pleno ar, deixando algo diferente – melhor – em sua esteira. O tipo de toque da mão de Heero no cabelo de Wufei mudou. A pressão dos dedos dele em sua carne ferida diminuiu, ficou mais suave, quase calmante. As pálpebras de Heero abaixaram enquanto encarava Wufei, um desejo longamente reprimido irrompeu dentro dele uma explosão de magma.

O japonês moveu-se para frente. Beijou Wufei. Foi vulcânico. Suas línguas duelaram e sondaram; os tórax dos dois colaram-se um no outro e cada nervo em ambos os corpos entrou em curto. Havia um tipo de dominância utilizando as mãos: Heero agarrando Wufei, Wufei empurrando Heero, até um dos dois deitar o outro.

Os dedos entrelaçados esbarraram em algo sedoso e molhado: o cabelo de Duo. Os dois pilotos separaram-se imediatamente, arquejando e encararam o dono dos olhos violetas. Ele devolveu o olhar, esparramado na lama, indiferente como um ser superior, uma face riscada com sujeira, mechas do longo cabelo caídas em pequenas poças ao redor de sua cabeça.

Ele abriu a boca para sussurrar algo e ambos os rapazes estavam nele em um segundo. Heero, de volta onde estivera antes, entre as pernas de Duo; Wufei fixando os ombros do americano na lama, ordenando-lhe, olhos negros a brilhar: _.Ú ._ Removeu o polegar que havia colado aos lábios de Duo novamente... e beijou o outro rapaz com fome.

 _Eu estou vivendo meu sonho_. Era mais um sentimento que um pensamento, um sentimento mais forte que a dor em seu ombro ou do medo de que o soldado armado os descobrisse. Duo respondeu ao beijo com paixão, submetendo-se totalmente às mãos fortes em seu corpo, à língua insistente em sua boca. As caças de Wufei começaram a ficar insuportavelmente apertadas. De repente Duo ofegou, e Wufei interrompeu o beijo, afastando-se para levantar a cabeça.

Heero havia tomado o pênis inteiro de Duo na boca. Ele começou a subir e a descer de forma suave mas determinada, movendo-se com uma urgência que sugeria precisar daquilo tanto quanto o namorado. Ele chupava Duo como um homem sem água no deserto ao qual fosse oferecido um copo de água gelada, proporcionando prazer lenta e implacavelmente ao namorado, uma mão acariciando a barriga tanquinho do amante enquanto lambia e sugava seu pênis.

O corpo inteiro de Duo arqueou. Ergue-se da terra molhada e tensinou em um prazer insuportável. Os lábios moviam-se silenciosamente, lutando contra a necessidade desesperada de gritar o nome de Heero, e agarrou a camisa de Wufei em um ato reflexo, pedindo ajuda.

Com a graça de um felino, Wufei moveu-se para trás de Duo, ficando de joelhos. Sustentou o rapaz, as costas nuas contra seu tórax, passando os braços abaixo dos do moreno. Ele ignorou a dor rascante no ombro, ignorou tudo, exceto o corpo esguio contra o seu. Seus braços envolveram o tórax do americano, apertando os mamilos enrijecidos por entre os dedos e saboreando o roçar das nádegas de Duo em seu colo.

Mas Duo estava se aproximando do gozo, e parecia que ou ele tinha que gritar ou perderia o juízo. Assim, Wufei fez a única coisa que podia fazer: deslizou a pele dourada do seu pulso na boca Duo.

Heero chupou em golpes mais longos, mais fundos, até que o corpo esguio e tensionado do americano deu um último arquear - e sêmen transbordou em sua boca. Duo cravou os dentes no antebraço de Wufei, entendendo, mesmo em meio ao gozo e êxtase, que o mais leve barulho significaria as mortes dos três. E sua própria _pequena morte_ , como diziam os franceses, tornou-se mais aguda com o sabor de sangue em seus lábios.

Wufei segurou o corpo de Duo derretendo-se em gozo em seus braços, dividido entre dor intensa e um prazer desconhecido com a sensação de Duo morder seu pulso. Ele sentiu os mamilos arrepiarem-se e o pênis ficar duro feito pedra em sua calça. _Não imaginava que a dor pudesse ser tão boa..._ Engolindo um gemido, ele dobrou para acariciar a cabeça molhada ainda movendo-se contra seu peito. Finalmente, as últimas ondas do orgasmo de Duo acalmaram e ele deixou-se ficar, mole, nos braços de Wufei.

Heero e Wufei encararam um ao outro por cima do corpo saciado do americano. Heero rastejou sobre Duo, seus joelhos pressionando os lados dos quadris de amante; mas os olhos dele estavam trancados nos de Wufei. O piloto do Wing tirou a própria camiseta, então estendeu uma mão para a cabeça do outro rapaz. A mão moveu-se habilmente, puxando o elástico que prendia o cabelo do chinês. A seda negra úmida soltou-se, envolvendo o rosto de wufei; Heero mordeu o lábio à visão. Mas sua respiração falhou quando as mãos de Duo subiram para acariciar seu estômago e tórax. Dedos graciosos persuadiram os mamilos de Heero a ficarem rígidos enquanto ele apoiava-se para beijar Wufei com força suficiente para deixar marcas. O sabor do beijo deixou Wufei tonto.

Os três tinham acabado de começar a se moverem lentamente, langorosamente, juntos, quando um súbito barulho vindo de fora os fez gelar. Sons de passos pesados nos pedregulhos do jardim; a partir dos sons, pelo menos dois mais homens.

Apenas Heero estava de frente à treliça no momento. Ele analisou a cena com olhos entrecerrados, depois conectou-os aos negros de Wufei, erguendo silenciosamente quatro dedos.

 _Quatro soldados lá fora._ Sem armas e seminus, os pilotos agarraram-se uns aos outros, respirações entrelaçando-se no calor em meio à semi-escuridão. Ouviram os clics e os sons dos armamentos.

Não havia mais tempo. Os rapazes mantiveram-se ainda firmemente envoltos por um segundo; então começaram a se mover com uma intensidade que teria chocado seus mentores – homens que os haviam treinado à exaustão em todas as formas de matar e morrer. Mas desta vez era o contrário, aquilo era tudo que tinham para manter a morte à distância. A boca de Wufei no pescoço de Heero era sobrevivência. Duo reposicionar-se entre eles era como um animal evitando uma armadilha de aço. Ele empurrou Wufei para trás, na lama.

Duo e Wufei deitaram-se no chão, juntos. A boca do americano deslizava como um sussurro por cima de seu rosto, enquanto um par de mãos inteligentes desatava sua calça, puxando-a para baixo de seus joelhos. Ao mesmo tempo, Heero se livrou de sua spandex e da calça de Duo. Assim que o namorado ficou nú, as costas esguias e pálidas cobertas pelas longas e agora pegajosas mechas de cabelo, Heero o pôs de quatro. Duo fechou os olhos, as faces corando incontrolavelmente. Ele permaneceu na posição, estremecendo. Heero estendeu uma mão por baixo dele, procurando – e encontrando seu membro duro como uma rocha. Então, sem preparação e sem aviso, entrou com tudo em Duo.

Duo lançou a cabeça para trás, lutando para permanecer calado. Uma lágrima de dor escapou e deslizou, deixando um rastro limpo por sua face suja; Wufei sentou-se para lambê-la. Mas Duo fez um som silencioso à guisa de negativa e o derrubou novamente na terra enlameada. No segundo seguinte, empurrou os quadris de encontro a Heero. Os três ofegaram com a dor; Wufei, por causa dos dedos de Duo apertados contra sua ferida de bala, Duo por causa do pênis de Heero enterrando-se dentro de si, e Heero, por causa dar dor que o empurrão de Duo fizer ao seu tornozelo.

Mas depois de alguns movimentos firmes de entra e sai, Heero transformou a dor de Duo em prazer. À medida que a doce sensação na parte inferior do seu corpo aumentava, irradiando-se de sua virilha e pênis (onde uma mão de Heero ainda movia-se em golpes suaves), o rapaz de cabelos compridos começou a balançar continuamente de encontro aos quadris de Heero. Sua boca formava as palavras _Heero, Heero,_ vez após vez.

Wufei assistia, fascinado, perfurou, enquanto o piloto do Wing entrava e saía do corpo de Duo, indiferente ao local onde estavam. Os dois moviam-se juntos, dentes trincados. Os olhos de Heero estavam fechados, a cabeça baixa enquanto estocava sem dó o belo americano. Mas Duo... Duo estava olhando para Wufei por entre mechas molhadas da franja. Aos poucos, um sorriso sensual, típico de alguém bem fudido, desenhou-se em seu rosto.

 _Gostando de assistir?_ , perguntou.

As estocadas de Heero foram ficando mais ásperas, mais rápidas. Duo perdia as forças deliciosamente sob as penetrações, os braços deslizando até os cotovelos se apoiarem na lama. A posição elevava seus quadris para Heero, aumentando a profundidade das penetrações, e deixou a boca dele a polegadas de distância do pênis de Wufei.

Olhos negros brilhantes encontraram com os violetas, implorando. Ainda com o sorriso malicioso no rosto, Duo firmou-se, correu as mãos pelas coxas internas de Wufei e tirou a ereção do rapaz chinês da proteção da cueca. Sem hesitação, embrulhou os dedos ao redor da base e mergulhou o pênis em sua boca quente.

Eles lutaram e se moveram contra um ao outro. Wufei se contorceu no chão, seus dedos deslizando por entre as poças até alcançar a cabeça de Duo. O moreno chupava com força e fazia um zumbido, profundamente mas quase inaudivelmente, enviando choques de prazer pelo corpo de Wufei. E as estocadas impiedosas de Heero abalavam dos dois, conduzindo três corpos para o delírio enquanto masturbava com firmeza o pênis de Duo.

Wufei jamais tivera ideia de que tal êxtase era possível. Engoliu em seco enquanto impulsionava-se para dentro da garganta de Duo, cada polegada de seu corpo tremendo com o desejo de gozar. Ao mesmo tempo, rezava a todos os deuses que conhecia para que momento fosse prolongado ao infinito. _Por favor, por favor, não deixem que acabe..._ Suas pernas pareciam água; os músculos das coxas tremiam à medida que Duo aumentava a sucção e a rapidez. Wufei viu, do ângulo em que estava, uma ponta de cigarro cair nos pedregulhos do lado de fora e botas pesadas caminharem para longe da minúscula chama. Sua mente sem controle focou-se no pequeno feixe incandescente, atraído por suas faíscas. Seus olhos entrecerraram-se e se mantiveram focados lá, vendo-as pulsando, depois se dividindo, multiplicando-se em mil fragmentos brilhantes antes de se derreterem em uma explosão de luz quente e avermelhada.

O clímax de Wufei ativou uma avalanche de sensação nos outros. Duo engoliu cada gota de sêmen, subjugado pela beleza do rapaz explosivo e arrogante contorcendo-se e tremendo em paixão. Wufei mordia os próprios lábios para não gritar. A visão do sangue se misturou, nos sentidos de Duo, com o fluido salgado em sua boca, fazendo-o impulsionar os quadris contra Heero com mais força. Finalmente, braços novamente esticados e dedos enfiando-se na lama, Duo gozou na mão de Heero. Seu interior se contraiu, comprimindo-se ao redor do membro de Heero com força, exigindo que ele explodisse dentro de si. Mais algumas penetrações ásperas, sôfregas, e Heero se deixou gozar dentro do namorado, ofegante. Ele caiu lentamente por cima de Duo, os quadris ainda movendo-se, erráticos. A cabeça de Duo descansava contra o estômago de Wufei, que subia e descia, com suas respirações irregulares. Por muito tempo ainda, nenhum dos três pôde reunir a energia para falar ou se mover.

Duo espirrou ruidosamente.

Os três enrijeceram de imediato. Heero ergueu-se nos braços, de prontidão, os sentidos esquadrinhando a escuridão lá fora atrás de qualquer movimento ou som. Não era possível que os soldados não tivessem ouvido...!

Mas as pernas uniformizadas haviam ido embora; as botas do soldado sentado já não mais oscilavam em frente a treliça do porão. Heero escutou cuidadosamente durante mais outro minuto inteiro, então relaxou.

Ele lascou um tapão na bunda nua de Duo. Com força.

Duo gritou, depois deu risada, o som amortecido pela barriga de Wufei.

— Maxwell! — Wufei repreendeu, satisfeito demais, porém, para soar bravo de forma convincente. — Isso foi irresponsável! Teria nos delatado!

Duo sorriu.

— Depois de todo esse esforço? De jeito nenhum, meu amigo. Eu os vi indo embora. — Ele caiu na risada outra vez, levando uma mão para trás de si para acariciar a parte inferior das costas do rapaz que voltara a se deitar em cima dele. — E agora, Heero, como faço? Para ficar em silêncio, quero dizer?

— Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... — Heero deslizou um dedo pela bochecha de Duo, depois acariciou o lóbulo da orelha. — Eu senti falta do som de sua voz.

— Mmm. Eu também. Mas se você disser isso para alguém... — Wufei advertiu, ajeitando-se no lado incólume dele e baixando o olhar para Duo: — Vou negar.

— Bom... — a voz de Duo soou abafada por causa do som da chuva de verão, que começara a cair novamente lá fora. — Não preciso mais ficar em silêncio, preciso?

Os dois orientais reconheceram e aceitaram a missão implícita naquelas palavras provocantes. Em questão de segundos, Duo se achou novamente deitado de costas na lama. Dois pares de mãos moveram-se por cima do seu corpo. Dois pares de olhos iluminaram-se com o gemido de fome que escapou de sua garganta.

— Isso, continue gemendo assim... — Heero sussurrou em um ouvido.

— E só pare quando a gente mandar — Wufei sussurrou no outro.

Duo ficou feliz demais em obedecer; tudo começou novamente, mais lento e mais quente do que antes.

Sem os dois notarem, ele ergueu um braço na escuridão, alcançando o teto baixo do porão, um pouco acima de suas cabeças. Seu sorriso desenhou-se, satisfeito, em seus lábios, quando as pontas dos dedos roçaram um nome − _Duo Maxwell_ − esculpido anos atrás na madeira torta e empenada.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Crawlspace ( Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único)

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand)

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 03 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único)

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap. Único)

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


End file.
